The Initiation
by Walkman355
Summary: Just a one-shot I wrote a while back, DON'T ask for more...this was written for someone who I used to care about. The moment has arrived, the choosing of the next Guardian. Cupid has been nominated among a few others and it's time to decide who deserves the title...of Guardian.


Rise of the Guardians

Cupid's wings fluttered rapidly, she was very nervous because a new Guardian was to be chosen today. She flew through the window and landed in the main observatory her loose pink T-shirt floated around her like an aura as she descended into her seat. She saw them assembled at the railing Santa Claus, Sandman, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, and the newest member Jack Frost. She floated over to him, his nature as a heartbreaker drawing her in like the sweet smell of chocolate. The door burst open and the next guest walked in the leprechaun Shamus O'Grady.

"Colder than a schoolteacher's gaze it tis' out there…ah Bunny, hope yer not too mad about that scrap on St. Patrick's Day?" She looked at the Bunny and sure enough he had a black eye.

"Listen mate, if you evah sock me again I will make sure my eggs aren't the only things with blue spots."

"Again, sorry you furry rodent…Tooth, it's been too long still looking beautiful as ever I see, you still absent minded?" Tooth went right on muttering something about their third member who hadn't arrived…something about the quality of their teeth. She saw why soon as Uncle Sam walked in seeming very cheery and flashed her a smile of solid white that was indeed dazzling. Then Santa walked forward,

"All is good yes? Then we will proceed with ceremony to decide new Guardians!"

"Oh please don't tell me you were going to start without me?" A sinister voice called.

"Pitch! I told you to stay away, don't want a beating like last time do you?" Jack Frost taunted as he tossed a snowball up and down.

Suddenly an aggravated groan came from the shadows, "Pitch this, Pitch that…honestly it's enough to make a man crazy." Said the next figure as they emerged from the shadow's their jeans and converse made them look like a teen, except for the black hoodie with Halloween images on it. He threw back the hood and she saw his face pale and slender with dark black hair and golden eyes.

"Spook, what have we said about being around…you scare the children and we shall not have you interfering with our work!"

"Oh please, you think your poster children were the only one's invited?"

Santa actually looked shocked as if not anticipating the turn of events, "Well…we ah…you are scary…you enjoy terrorizing the children."

Spook sighed so loudly that even the yeti's stopped working. "Always the bad rap because of the Dark Ages…I bring excitement to children…not fear…the joy of a Treat," he said passing the bunny a carrot, "or a Trick." He waved his hand for effect and Shamus' pants fell down showing his clover print boxer's. Shamus drew up his pants embarrassed and Jack chuckled silently.

"I like this guy." Jack said with Sandman nodding along and Bunny trying to talk with a mouth-full of carrot. Santa peered skeptically as the elves snuck up quietly noticing the candy in Spooks pocket the Tooth Fairy did too as she swooped in and snatched them all up. "No regard for hygiene…what if these gave kid's cavities?"

"Kid's brush their teeth after Halloween…I think…"

Cupid giggled and Santa motioned for them all to take their seat. Spook sat by her and whispered, "So is the diaper thing for image or do you actually…use it?" Her face went as red as a Valentine and she coughed a little before replying.

"It's a uh…comfort thing…"

"Ah…like how Shamus keeps gold in his pockets," he said twirling a coin on his finger, "or how Sam like's historic speech's…his favorite is Lincoln's Gettysburg address." He hunched his back and spoke like an old person, "Four score and seven years ago." She giggled again, and Santa consulted the crystal at the center.

"It looks like our next Guardian will be…Cupid!" She was so surprised that she almost screamed, "Come now and take the oath." She flew forward quickly in excitement and took the Guardian's oath. Afterwards there was a reception where Sam shot of fireworks and spun flags, Jack shot of little snow storms to dance around and the others were overall merry and partied. During the night she danced with Jack skating across the ice, watched Sandy make beautiful artwork with Bunny, saw the chugging contest between Santa and Shamus, and heard Tooth sing an opera about love. Near the end as most people had left Santa and Jack began to just sit around the fire and talk, she could feel her eyelids closing so she was about to fly home when Spook stopped her

"Congratulations on becoming a Guardian."

"Thanks…I was honestly hoping it would be someone else."

"Well if you ever need me," He passed her a small pumpkin that had a green flame in it, "don't hesitate to call…also, don't fly tired Tooth tried that last year and wound up in my domain. I'll take you home." She took his hand and he stepped through the shadow's and when she woke up she was back in Love Springs wondering if it was all a dream, but the pumpkin was on her night stand with a lollipop and a card that said Treat.


End file.
